Strange things happen
by xLostHeartx
Summary: Jonesy thinks the gang are hiding something from him, but he can't seem to get his finger on it. Each of the other gang members have something different and unusual about them, except from him. R&R x


**A/N: My second story! Sorry I haven't done any more chapter on Epic Holiday, but I promise that I will get around to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen, but I wish I did ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Whats wrong with everyone?<strong>

Jonesy walked up to the squeeze, he sat in his usual seat and leaned back on his chair. He was alone on the table. Jonesy glanced at his watch. 7:30am on a Saturday, but still no one else from the gang had arrived. This was a first. He had news he wanted to tell them really badly. He took out his blackberry and called Nikki. Voicemail. He tried again, still nothing. He dialled Wyatt's number but his phone was switched off. Something was defiantly wrong. He then called Jude.

"Hey Jude."

"Oh...Hey dude."

"What's up? Do you know where Nikki is?"

"Umm...Can't talk right now, bye!" Jude hung up in an instant, not even letting Jonesy say good bye. Jonesy was starting to feel like a loner so he left to the Khaki barn to see is Nikki was working there.

_**Khaki barn**_

"Er, hey Chrissy."

"I'm Kirsten!"

"Whatever. Do you know where Nikki is?" Jonesy asked.

"No, but I do know she's supposed to be on her shift right now." Kirsten replied.

"If you see her can you tell her I desperately need to speak to her?"

"Ok, sure." With that Jonesy went home.

_**Jonsey's dad's apartment**_

After Jonesy parked his car outside his dad's apartment he knocked on his cream front door. He expected Jen to open it, like she normally did, but instead it was Courtney.

"Oh hey Jonesy. I thought it was Jen. She's been out all night."

"Weird. I thought Jen was going to answer the door, like she always does. Where exactly did she go?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But she did send me this text." Courtney showed him the text Jen had sent her:

_Hey Court,  
>just goin out wiv the gang. B bk soon<br>Jen x_

"When she said 'the gang' I thought she meant all of you guys. Ah well, I guess not." Courtney untangled a stand of her hair.

"You sure she's not in her room?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Does dad know about this?" Jonesy asked.

"He has no idea she even went out. Jonesy, stop acting like a policeman. She'll be fine. Anyway since when have you cared for Jen?"

"I don't care about Jen."

"Then why are you looking for her?" Courtney questioned.

"I'm not just looking for Jen I'm looking for Nikki-and all the other guys. None of them are at the mall and none of them are answering their phones. Jude did but he hung up straight after. And Mr and Mrs Wong won't really appreciate me barging into to their house and asking where Nikki is, they probably think she's with me or at the mall, why get them all worked up and tell them I don't know where she is."

It took Courtney a while to take this all in. "Let me try calling Jen." She punched in some numbers and pressed her phone to her ear. It took seconds before she said, "Voicemail." Jonesy shrugged at this and went inside to his room. He was really worried about the gang, especially Nikki. Where was everyone?

_**The next day**_

Jonesy approached the lemon and sighed in relief. There was the gang. Everything was back to normal-or was it. "Hey guys!" Jonesy sat down.

"Oh, um...hey Jonesy." The five chorused but each in slightly different words.

"Jude, what's up with the beard? I don't see you for one day and you decide to grow a beard! And that to, really fast!" Jonesy stared and Jude's beard which was up to his chin. Jude brushed it slightly and shrugged.

"I-I... I like my beard. And I don't always have to do what you tell me to!"

"Chill man, I was only asking. Jen? Why on earth is your skin orange!"

"My-my skin isn't orange! It's...just a fake tan!"

"Er, bye guys I got to work." Wyatt ran off towards Burger Mcflipsters, Jonesy noticed his extremely hairy hands.

"Yeah, me to!"

"Nikki? Since when have you been eager to go to work?" Jonesy grabbed her arm before she'd rush off.

"Umm...If I don't go now the...clones will fire me!" Jonesy still didn't let her go. "Get off of me!" Nikki opened her mouth and hissed at Jonesy. At once he let her go in shock and Nikki sprinted to the Khaki barn.

"D-d-does Nikki have fangs!" Jonesy curled up on his chair, his eyes wide with shock.

"Nikki doesn't have fangs!" Jen started, "It's just your...your...umm...your imagination! Now I gotta go, coach hates when I'm late!" Jen was gone in a blink of an eye, followed by Jude, who said he needed to get back to his Zamboni and Caitlin said albatross and finch was having a 50% off sale which she could not miss. Jonesy was alone. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think of it? Please leave a review to tell me. I'll be very grateful x**


End file.
